


Acid Daisies

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is a policeman addicted to pain killers with a sad past. Castiel is beaten and left for dead. This is how they meet, and build a life together. When Dean gets full custody of his son, and then his son's boyfriend, things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is consentual sex between Ben and his boyfriend. They are 16 years old, and legal in the state they live in. Cas and Dean are in to Daddy Dom/little boy sex, and if that squicks you out, then this may not be the story for you.

 

Cas was locking up the LBGTQ bookstore he worked at. The back door was in a dark alley, but he had done this more times than he could remember, so it was just business as usual for him. He felt, more than saw the four guys enter the alley. He hurried and took the keys out of the door and turned. One of them hit him and he went down.

He tried to get up, but all four started hitting and kicking him. They were saying stuff like, “Die, Fag”, “You like taking it up the ass, huh?” Cas was pretty sure he was going to die in this alley when he passed out.

 

Cas came to, groggy and in pain. He looked around and realized he wasn’t dead, but in a hospital. He felt around for the call button and pressed it. When a nurse came in, he told her he needed something for pain. She smiled, telling him the doctor would be right in to talk to him. He nodded, not really caring about anything but pain meds.

He discovered that his right wrist was in a cast, and that his ribs hurt badly when he tried to take a deep breath. The nurse brought a syringe and inserted it into his IV, and it provided blessed relief. Right on her heels came a doctor.

“You were extremely lucky, Mr. Novak. Besides a broken wrist and some severely bruised ribs, the only other injury is a slight tear in your spleen. That didn’t require surgery and it already repairing itself.”

Cas nodded. “I don’t remember much.”

“Not surprising. Apparently a passerby saw them attacking you and called 911. The perpetrators ran away.”

Cas nodded again. The pain med was making him sleepy. He drifted off.

He woke up to someone coming in his room. He felt sort of groggy, and it took a minute for his eyes to focus. When they did, he was looking at a cop. A fucking gorgeous cop, but a cop nonetheless.

“Mr. Novak? I’m Officer Winchester. I’d like to ask you a few questions if you’re up to it.”

“Oh yeah?” Cas growled. “Why, exactly. It isn’t like you guys investigate gay crimes.”

The cop winced. “Well, I do. I was the first one on the scene and I honestly thought you were going to die on me. I take this very seriously.”

Cas sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry, I guess getting beat half to death, waking up in a hospital bed and taking pain meds makes me grumpy. I know you’re only trying to do your job. Ask your questions.”

The cop took a small notepad out of his breast pocket and a pen as well. He pointed towards a chair, and Cas nodded. He pulled the chair up next to the bed.

“What do you remember? Did you get a look at any of them?”

Cas shook his head. “I really didn’t see much. They came up behind me and knocked me down. All I remember is fists and shoes. Sorry.”

The cop nodded, looking sad. “I understand. But I’m going to keep looking for them.”

Cas smiled. This cop was so nice on the eyes. Too bad he was a cop.

Winchester stood up. “I’m Dean, by the way. I’m gonna come back tomorrow, if it’s okay with you. Just to see if you remember anything else.”

Cas nodded. He was kind of looking forward to seeing this one again.

 

The next morning, Dean walked back into Cas’ room. It was filled with flowers and balloons, all telling him to ‘get well soon.” He walked to the bed, and took a deep breath. He thought Novak was just beautiful. Looking around, he noted, “You sure have a lot of friends.”

Cas looked around as well. “Not really, just a lot of acquaintances. And why do they send all these big-ass bouquets? I hate them. Give me a bunch of daisies any day.”

Dean smiled. “You like daisies?”

Cas smiled. “They’re my favorite flower.”

Dean established that Cas still didn’t remember anything about the attack. He put away his notepad. He stood next to the bed, looking kind of uncomfortable. 

“Would it be okay for me to visit you? I mean tomorrow? It’s my day off.”

Cas was mystified. “Why would you want to spend even part of your day off here? Surely your wife would want you home.”

Dean smiled. “I don’t have a wife. Or a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. And I honestly can’t think of a better way to spend my time than here with you.”

Cas was shocked. Was the cop  _ flirting _ with him? Fuck, he sure hoped so. “Uh sure, I’d like the company. And by the way, call me Cas.”

Dean smiled. “Okay Cas, see you tomorrow.”

 

Cas lay in bed, thinking about Dean. He was pretty sure the cop had flirted with him, and he kind of liked that. The guy was drop dead gorgeous, that was for sure. Cas fell asleep, thanks to pain meds and a sleeping pill.

 

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he saw was Dean, sitting in the chair by his bed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean smiled at him. Cas smiled back, taking in the sight of Dean in street clothes. Then he looked around the room and gasped.

Every ugly plant and bouquet was gone. In their place was daisies. There were pots of daisies everywhere.

Cas turned back to look at Dean. “Did you do this?”

Dean smiled brighter. “Yep. Do you like them?’

Cas was thunderstruck. “Yeah, they’re beautiful, but when… how…”

Dean looked around. “I snuck in while you were sleeping. I had the nurses take out the flowers that were in here and give them to other patients. Then I brought in the daisies.”

“I don’t know what to say. That is like the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Dean.”

“Just seeing your face is thanks enough.”

Cas knew from that moment that he was screwed.

 

They chatted for the next couple of hours. They talked about music, movies, Tv shows, and had surprisingly a lot on common. Then Dean mentioned his son.

“You have a son? Are you married?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I have a fifteen year old son. And no I’m not married. Divorced.

Cas had a hard time digesting this information. He had a million questions but they were all too personal to ask someone he’d only known a couple of days.

Dean said quietly, “Go ahead. You must have questions.”

Cas thought about what to ask first. “So you’re bi?’

Dean shook his head. “Nope, full-on gay, It was just a drunken night where I thought I’d see if I liked it. I didn’t.”

Cas asked, “And she got pregnant? And you married her?’

Dean laughed ruefully. “Yes and yes. My old man told me I’d better man up and do the right thing. So I did. Worst five years of my life.”

Cas just looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh, don’t be. I love my boy and he loves me. He was worth it.”

 

After Dean left, telling Cas he’d be back tomorrow, Cas just put his good hand behind his head and thought about Dean. He really liked the guy. He wanted to get to know him better. And man, he really wanted to see him naked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas had sex dreams about Dean all night, and woke up horny and grumpy. When Dean walked in, it didn’t help the horny factor at all.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean smiled. 

Cas just humphed. Dean looked surprised, but then he walked over, leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas froze for a moment, then kissed him back. Dean stood back smiling.

“Bad night?”

“Yeah, you could say that. It’s better now that you’re here.”

Dean beamed and grabbed the chair, turning it around to straddle it. Cas looked at his spread legs and sighed.

Dean noticed, but didn’t say anything. “I hear through the grapevine that you are getting out of here tomorrow.”

Cas nodded. “I’m going to have to call someone. My clothes got cut off me, and I need a ride.”

Dean smiled even brighter. “I can take care of that for you.”

Cas smiled in spite of himself. “That would be…. Well, awesome of you. I’ll give you my address and a key to get me clothes.”

“I know where you live already.”

Cas chuckled. “Stalkery much?’

“I was the one investigating what happened to you. It’s my job to know stuff.”

Cas thought about that. He wondered just how much Dean knew about him already. But he dropped that thought and got out the key to his apartment and handed it to Dean.

“Don’t be shocked. It was pretty much a mess when this happened.”

Dean took the key. “Oh, I bet I’ve seen worse.”

  
They chatted easily. When Dean got up to leave, he kissed Cas again. Cas could feel his cock react.

Dean left. Cas thought about it for a moment, then reached under the covers and grabbed his cock. Sighing, He reached for the lotion and tried to pour some in his hand but he couldn’t with the damn cast. So he just spit in his palm and reached under the covers again.

He was just getting into it when every alarm on the monitor went off.

Dean was getting a donut from the nurses break room when he heard the alarms. He looked up and saw they were coming from Cas’ room. His heart leapt into this throat as he ran with the nurses to the room. When he got there, he saw a blushing Cas, and a nurse was scolding him.

“You really need to not do things like that while you’re in the hospital. Have some self -control.”

Cas frowned. His cock was making an impressive tent in the covers. Dean smiled.

He turned and said to the nurses, “I’m going to interview him now. We need about a half an hour. I need to unhook him from the heart and pulse monitors, because it is probably going to upset him to talk about what happened.” The nurse nodded and walked away.

Dean went in the room and turned to lock the door behind him. He smiled at Cas as he walked to the monitor and switched everything off. Cas had a confused look on his face.

Dean just smiled. “Looks like you need a hand there.”

He pulled down the covers and looked at Cas’ very hard cock. It was beautiful, Dean thought, long and thick and uncut. He grabbed the lotion off the bedside table and pours a generous amount into his hand.

Cas couldn’t believe it was happening, but there it was.

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and Cas moaned. Dean began to run his hand up and down the shaft, pausing every pass or so to run his thumb over the head. Cas threw his head back and groaned. Dean squeezed his hand tightly and Cas thrust up into it. His rational brain couldn’t believe it was happening, but the feelings took over and he just went with it. It felt so good, and Cas was lost in the feeling of the big hand, so strong and perfect, just touching him.in such an intimate way.

Dean took his other hand and lifted Cas’ balls. He ran his thumb over them as his other hand pumped Cas’ cock. It didn’t take too long before Cas gasped. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna…” and came. He shot cum up onto his gown and all over Dean’s hand. Dean smiled, pumped him through it and then put a finger in his mouth, smiling.

“Jesus, Dean… that was ... “

Dean sucked the cum off his fingers. “Good? Amazing?”

Cas nodded, “All that and more.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Cas put his good hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in, kissing him back.

When they broke apart, Dean whispered, “I’m really looking forward to taking you home tomorrow.”

Cas sighed contentedly. “I’m looking forward to that, too.”

 

After Dean hooked him back up and cleaned him up, he kissed Cas goodbye, telling him he’d be back first thing in the morning to take him home. Then he left. Cas laid back and thought about this sexy cop and just how lucky he was that it was Dean that responded when he’d been attacked. He never was one to believe in fate, or lucky stars or anything like that. But he had to admit, someone or something had really taken care of him. 

 

Dean walked out and got in his car. He dropped his head back against the headrest and just sighed. He really liked Cas, and he really couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He leaned forward and felt inside the duffle bag on the floor. He found the bottle of pills, took two out and swallowed them dry. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He spit in his hand and began to pull on it, thinking about how perfect Cas’ cock felt in his hand. He didn’t even care if anyone saw him.

 

Cas woke up early. He was excited, not only to be getting out, but to see Dean. He had plans for that man when they got to his apartment. Cas was confident that Dean was a bottom, and he was just the top to make him scream. He sat, jiggling his foot in anticipation. Finally Dean walked in the door, and right over to him. They kissed, and Cas had to suppress a moan. Dean handed Cas the clothes he’d brought and Cas put them on in the bathroom. When he walked out, Dean gave him a wolf whistle. Cas did a twirl and laughed.

Finally the doctor showed up, He checked Cas and released him. They had to wait for some prescriptions to be filled. Cas was getting impatient but finally, they were ready to go. Cas wanted some of the daisies that Dean had given him, so Dean handed them to Cas as he sat in the wheelchair. Dean pushed with a nurse following behind, and then went and got his car. 

Cas loved that car and told Dean so. Dean smiled brightly. “Yeah, she’s my baby.”

At last they were on their way.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas walked in and stopped. Everything was clean. He turned to Dean. “You did all this?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, last night when I came to get you some clothes. I figured you didn’t need to come home to a messy house, a sink full of dishes and some kind of science thing growing in your fridge.”

Cas kissed him. “You’re amazing.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him into the bedroom. There were candles everywhere, and Dean walked around, lighting them.

“All this and a romantic too? Where have you been all my life, Dean Winchester?”

Dean shrugged. “Around, I guess.”

Cas walked to him and began to unbutton his shirt, but it was hard with the cast. Dean finally took over and before too long, they were both naked. Cas stood back and looked up and down at Dean.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Dean blushed. Cas pulled him onto the bed and laid down next to him. His eyes went to a nasty scar just the right of center of Dean’s chest. He touched it, then kissed it.

Dean turned away. Cas grabbed his face and asked what happened.

“Shot, don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Cas kissed him tenderly. “Okay, Dean.”

Cas began to kiss down Dean’s throat and Dean turned his head to give Cas all the access he wanted. Cas kissed down to Dean’s nipples. Which he bit on lightly and sucked until they were hard marbles. Dean groaned.

Cas kissed Dean’s scar again and then worked his mouth down to Dean’s very hard cock. He licked across the head and Dean moaned, “Fuck, Cas…”

Cas put his lips around the head and sucked lightly, loving the sounds Dean was making. He sucked down the length of it until it hit his throat and then back up. He popped his mouth off and moved down to Dean’s balls. He took each one in his mouth and ran his tongue around them, and Dean was moaning loudly and fisting the bedspread.

Dean already had his legs spread wide, and after Cas kissed under his balls, he pushed up on Dean’s legs and Dean lifted them.

Cas kissed up the inside of each of Dean’s thighs. He kissed Dean’s tight, pink hole. 

Dean groaned. “It’s been awhile, Cas. Quite awhile.”

Cas smiled up at him. “It looks like it. I’ll take is slow.”

Dean looked down at him. “I’m not sure I want it slow.”

Cas laughed. “Hand me the lube from the drawer.”

Dean got it out, and handed it to Cas. Cas looked at it, looked at his cast, and said, “I think I’m gonna need some help here, cowboy.”

Dean snorted. He grabbed the bottle and poured some into his palm. He held his hand out to Cas, who ran his fingers through it.

Cas kissed low on Dean’s belly and slid one finger in. Dean gasped and clenched down on it, but soon he relaxed. Cas pushed it in as far as he could and just held a second. Then he pulled it back and pushed back in. Dean was moaning again. 

Cas worked his finger around slowly, and then when he thought Dean was ready, he added another. Dean was really tight and Cas knew he was really big, and he didn’t want to hurt Dean. He took his time, but finally, Dean groaned, “Please, Cas.. I need you inside me… please.”

Cas looked at him. “I’m too big, Dean, you aren’t ready.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked back at Cas. “I don’t care. I need this… I need you…”

Cas thought for a minute, then he laid down next to Dean. “Ride me, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head, looked at Cas with lust-blown eyes and climbed on. He straddled Cas and lifted himself up on his calves, He reached down and grabbed Cas’ cock and pulled back on his foreskin. Cas moaned. Dean positioned himself over Cas’ cock and slid down.

Dean’s anus resisted for a brief moment, but then the head of Cas cock slid in. Dean groaned and pushed himself down just a little more. He paused, waiting for his hole to relax, then slid down all the way, impaling himself on Cas’ very large cock.

Cas was amazed at just how tight Dean was. He felt like his cock was in a warm, wet vise. Dean felt like he was being split in two but he craved it, loved it. It had been such a long time…

Dean raised up, feeling Cas’ cock drag inside him, then lowered himself back down with a moan. Cas grabbed Dean’s hip with his good hand and slid it under Dean’s ass, helping him to raise himself yet again.

Dean got faster and was ramming himself down on Cas’ cock as hard as he could. He heard Cas say, “Dean, I want you to come on my cock, can you do that for me? Come on my cock?”

Dean nodded, too breathless to speak. 

Cas kept his eyes open, he wanted to watch Dean, see him pleasuring himself using Cas, watch his face as he did. He was so beautiful, so perfect, Cas felt his heart flip in his chest. He urged Dean on with soothing, filthy words. He was getting close, but he wanted Dean to come first.

Dean clenched on Cas’ cock and he could feel his oragam begin. The heat spread out from his balls to his gut and then to his cock. He gasped, and came hard. He shot cum all over Cas.

Cas gasped too, feeling Dean clench down on his cock and then looking at Dean’s face when he came and getting splashed with warm cum. It was all it took. Cas held Dean on his cock and shot stream after stream of cum inside Dean.

Dean was careful not to lay on Cas when he pulled out. Cas had a huge, ugly bruise on his side where his ribs got kicked and Dean was very aware of them. He rolled off onto the side of Cas and lay trying to catch is breath. He could feel some cum leaking back out of his hole and it sent shivers through him.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “I don’t get it, babe. You are so beautiful, so sexy and yet you say it’s been a long time? Why? How long has it been?”

Dean sighed. “It’s been about two years since I’ve had sex with anyone. I was in…. A long term relationship… but…” He trailed off.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to open up a wound.” Cas felt awful.

“No, it’s okay, Cas. I was in love with my partner. We were in a relationship for over four years. But he… there was a shooting. He got killed and I almost died.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was horrified. He pulled Dean closer and kissed him. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean nodded. He put his head under Cas’ chin and sighed. “It was over two years ago. I’m better now.”

Cas held him for awhile but he was getting sticky and itchy. He pulled away from Dean enough to look at him.

“I think we should take a shower.”

Dean agreed, but they had to find a plastic bag to cover Cas’ cast. Cas swore under his breath. 

“Fucking thing. I wish I could get rid of it.”

Dean laughed and said, “Now, now. You need it and it isn’t that big of a deal.” He got it covered and turned on the water in the shower to get warm.

While they stood waiting, Cas touched Dean’s face.

“I gotta ask, what is it about me? I mean after two years, why me?”

Dean smiled. “I don’t really know how to answer that. While I was waiting for the ambulance to arrive, I held you, and I just thought, “I want to get to know this guy better’. And when I walked into your hospital room, I was just blown away. You’re very handsome, Cas.”

Cas blushed a little, but then the water was hot so he pulled Dean into the shower. Dean grabbed the shower gel and poured some in his hand. He ran his soapy hands over Cas’ chest. He was very careful of Cas’ bruised side, just lightly running his hands over it.

He washed Cas, taking a long time between his legs and soon, Cas was moaning. Dean grinned and turned Cas around to get his back.

“Tease,” Cas told him. He chuckled in response.

When Cas was clean, he began to wash Dean. He took a long time between Dean’s legs as payback. They were both hard again.

Cas turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, with Dean right behind him. Cas grabbed a towel and dried Dean off, then growled at him to turn around and grab the sink. Dean was smiling as he did. 

Dean was still fairly loose from the first round, so Cas didn’t prep him. He just grabbed yet another bottle of lube out of the medicine cabinet and thrust in.

Dean gasped and groaned. Cas thrust in and out of him hard. He looked up into the mirror and said, “Dean, open your eyes. I want you to see how beautiful you are when you’re getting fucked.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the reflection of his face. He didn’t see beauty but he sure as hell saw lust.

Cas held Dean by his hip with his good hand. He punched in and out, loving how tight Dean was even though he had just gotten a dick up his ass less than an hour ago.

“Make yourself cum, Dean, and watch your face.”

Dean grabbed his cock and fisted it. He thrust up into his fist and then back against every thrust in that Cas made. It actually didn’t take very long. He struggled to keep his eyes open and watched himself cum. He’d never actually seen his ‘O’ face before.

Cas followed him. Cas thrust into Dean as far as he could and came so hard he literally saw stars.

Cas pulled out and stood back, watching a little of his cum leak back out of Dean. He got a washcloth and wiped Dean off and then cleaned himself.

“I just can’t get enough of you.” He kissed Dean on the back of his neck.

Dean turned around and grabbed Cas around the waist. He kissed him, their tongues played with one another. But Dean could feel that itchy feeling coming over him. He broke the kiss.

“Uh, I gotta go home for an hour or so. If you want, I’ll come back and pick up some food on the way. There isn’t much here to eat.”

Cas stood back, smiling. “I hate to see you go, and of course I want you to come back. I’ll just lay down or something. Check my mail.”

They dressed, and Cas walked Dean to the door. He kissed him. “Hurry back.” Dean nodded and left.

 

When Dean got to his car, he felt around for the bottle of pills in his duffle. When he pulled it out, it was empty. He banged a fist on the steering wheel, and then just started the car and drove home. When he got there, he went straight to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. Inside there were several pill bottles. He grabbed one, shook two out and downed them with a glass of water. He leaned against the counter, waiting for them to take effect. Then he put the bottle in his pocket.

He thought about Cas, and smiled at the ache in his ass. It had been far too long.

That made him think about Benny. Sighing, he went and sat down and put his head in his hands.

“I miss you so much,” he said to the empty room. It made his chest hurt. He tried to think about Cas instead.

Cas had taken his breath away from the moment he laid eyes on him laying in that hospital bed. He was so sexy and so beautiful, Dean couldn’t get him out of his mind after that first meeting. He hoped that wherever Benny was, he would approve of Cas. All the times that he and Benny had the ‘if I die’ talk, Benny had always told him he wanted Dean to move on, to find someone who could make him happy. He just never actually believed that Benny could die. 

He shook himself. No point in going over that again. He had already spent too many nights crying over that moment in time, reliving it over and over. 

He got back in his car and drove to a fast food restaurant that had good food. He went in and picked out way too much food to take back to Cas’. With his arms loaded down with bags, he walked back to his car, got in and drove back to Cas’.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean got to Cas’ and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so after waiting for a few minutes, he used the key he still had and let himself in. The place was dark. He turned on some lights and put the bags of food on the table. He walked into Cas’ room, to see him still asleep.

He laid down on the bed and whispered, “Hey Cas, I’m back.” Cas mumbled and opened his eyes. When he saw Dean he smiled, and Dean felt like that smile lit up the entire room.

“Hey baby,” Cas said to him.

Dean kissed him lightly. “I brought some food.”

Cas yawned and sat up, “That’s awesome because I’m starving.”

Laughing, Dean stood up and offered Cas a hand. Cas stood up and pushed up against him.

“Need some sugar first.”

They kissed harder, and then Dean broke away. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Cas’ mouth dropped open when he saw all the bags. “Shit, what did you get, the entire menu?”

Dean smiled, reaching for plates. “I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

Cas picked out a cheeseburger, some fries and a vanilla shake. He sat down and took a bite and moaned. “God, this is so much better than hospital food.”

Dean grinned. “I would certainly hope so.”

They ate, and then Dean put away the leftovers and rinsed the plates.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie,” Cas pulled him to the couch.

They picked out Dr. Strange and settled in, cuddling. Dean said he really had a thing for Benedict Cumberbatch and Cas said, “I know, right? I love him in Sherlock.”

“Gotta be honest, Cas,, if he ever came around I’d leave you for him.” 

Cas laughed. “And you think for a second I’d let him get away? We’d have to share.”

Dean looked away dreamily;. “A threesome with Cumberbatch…”

Cas elbowed him in the ribs. “I think you’re just going to have to settle for me.”

Dean grinned. “I can live with that.”

After the movie, Cas asked Dean if he could stay the night. Dean looked sheepish.

“I sort of took a week off when I found out you were getting out. I hope I didn’t overstep my bounds or creep you out.”

Cas laughed. “Of course you didn’t. I’m really happy you did that. We can get to know each other better…”

Dean laughed too, “Yeah and fuck a lot.”

Cas looked at him slyly, “Yeah that too.”

They went to the bedroom and Dean took off Cas’ clothes and then stripped himself. They laid on the bed, kissing. Cas’ tongue demanded entrance and Dean gave it to him, feeling shivers when Cas’ tongue ran over his own. Cas’ hand was running over his chest, pausing to tease his nipples and then down to just above his cock and back up again. 

Then Dean pushed Cas back on his back and went to his cock. He grabbed it and put just the tip of his tongue into the foreskin, He tasted precum and licked it. Cas moaned, “Fuck! Dean that’s so good…” Dean smiled then pulled back on the foreskin, revealing the head. He put it in his mouth and moaned. He pulled off and looked at Cas, who was looking at him with big eyes.

“I have wanted to do that since I first saw you.”

He put his lips around the head and sucked. More precum leaked into his mouth. He licked at it, then put his lips back and sucked down as far as he could. Even when the head of Cas’ cock hit the back of his throat, he didn’t have it all in his mouth. He grabbed the base with his hand.

Cas was watching him intently. “Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock…”

Dean moved his mouth up and down Cas’ length, followed by his hand. He loved the taste, the smell of Cas. It was earthy and musky and all Cas.

Then Cas pulled him off. “Need to be inside you,” his voice sounded like whiskey and gravel. Dean kissed him hard.

“On your hands and knees, baby.”

Dean flipped over, put his head into the pillow and shoved his ass in the air. Cas crawled behind him, sitting back on his knees.”Fuck, baby, your hole looks so pretty, Just waiting for my fat cock to open it. You want that baby? You want my fat cock?’

Dean groaned. “Oh yeah, Cas, I want. I need it.”

Cas lubed up his fingers and shoved two into Dean. Dean grunted but pushed back. Cas pulled and pushed his fingers inside Dean and then found his prostate. He rubbed over it and Dean gasped. 

“Oh fuck, Cas…”

Cas got a third finger in and began to work Dean open. He scissored his fingers back and forth, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He poured some lube on Dean’s hole and lubed up his cock. He pushed against Dean and the head popped in. Dean groaned and pushed back against Cas. That told Cas everything he needed to know.

He pushed in as far as he could go. His balls were laying Dean’s ass. He held to give Dean time to adjust, but groaned out, “Fuck, baby, you are so tight!”

Dean groaned out a half chuckle,. “That’s because you’re hung like a horse, Cas.”

Smiling. Cas sat back a little and pulled back until just the head of his cock was in. He looked at Dean’s hole and pushed back in. Then he got a rhythm that was fast but not too hard. 

They both were moaning, and then Dean said, “Harder, please, Cas… fuck me harder.”

Cas started slamming in and out. He had Dean by the hip with his good hand, and he pulled back against every thrust. 

“Can you cum just on my cock, baby?”

Dean moaned out a yes, and Cas kept up his punishing pace. It wasn’t too long before Dean gasped out that he was going to cum, and did. He clenched on Cas’ cock and Cas groaned and came inside Dean.

He put his head on Dean’s back and panted, waiting for his cock to get soft. When it did, they both collapsed on the bed. Cas pulled himself to the side and pulled Dean up against him.

“God, I love fucking you Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Well, that works because I love when you fuck me.”

They curled up against each other and went to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Dean woke up. They were spooning and Cas had his arm wrapped around Dean’s chest. He was itchy and felt terrible. He needed a pill. Or two. He very gently took Cas’ arm off of him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Cas mumbled something in his sleep.

Dean got up and searched around for his pants. When he found them, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the pill bottle, shaking two out into his palm and shoving the bottle back in his pocket. He walked to the bathroom, put them in his mouth and bent over to get a drink from the faucet. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. Shaking his head, he went back to bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up to Cas shoving a finger up his ass. He was on his side and Cas was behind him. Cas moved his lubed finger around inside Dean and Dean groaned.

“Hell of a way to wake up,” Dean sighed.

“I just have to have you again, Princess. I need you so bad.”

Dean was instantly back with Benny. Benny, saying in that forceful voice, “Come on Princess. Give your Daddy what he needs. Daddy needs that ass…”

Cas sensed something. “Am I hurting you? Or maybe you don’t feel like fucking yet?”

Dean was quick to say, “Hell yeah, I feel like fucking. Come on, Cas… give it to me.”

Cas relaxed and added another finger. He worked Dean open, although he was still somewhat relaxed from their two rounds last night, he still didn’t want to hurt Dean.

Dean pushed back on them, saying,”I’m ready Cas. I’m so ready…”

Cas smiled and pulled his fingers out, only to replace them with the head of his cock. He pushed in slowly, listening to Dean moan. He loved how vocal he was, how responsive. He pushed in as far as he could and held for just a few seconds, then pulled back and thrust in hard. Dean gasped and pushed back against the thrust.

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck and whispered, “That’s my baby. You love my dick don’t you, Princess?”

Dean moaned louder, and then he said, “Oh yes, Daddy, I love it.”

Dean froze. What the fuck did he say? 

Cas, on the other hand, smiled and kissed his neck again. “Yeah, baby boy, just how your Daddy likes it.”

Dean relaxed again, but he was afraid. He was afraid that he had really blown it with Cas, and that he was just having a flashback to Benny. He let it go, just focusing on Cas and that amazing cock inside him. He figured he’d at least get one last good fuck out of this before Cas told him to hit the road.

Cas wrapped his good arm across Dean’s back to hold him in place and plowed into him. He loved the feeling of being inside Dean, and now, he loved that Dean had shown him his ‘little’ side. This was something Cas could really work with.

Cas ran his hand down to Dean’s cock and grabbed it. Dean groaned and thrust up into it, then back against Cas’ cock inside him. He was so sensory overloaded, he didn’t know which to focus on. They both felt amazing. 

Cas just made a fist around Dean’s cock and let him have at it. He was preoccupied with how tight and hot Dean was, how fantastic it felt to just fuck him. He was getting close, but he wanted Dean to come first. He tightened up his fist around Dean’s cock and said, “Cum for me. Cum  _ now _ !”

Dean felt Cas tighten up on his cock and then heard his gravely voice and he came hard. He shot over the bed and all over Cas’ hand. Cas ran his hand up and down Dean’s shaft to work him through it, but then he was coming too. He thrust up into Dean and groaned. 

As they lay in each other’s arms, Cas kissed Dean on his head, and said quietly. “I’d like to hear about your partner sometime.”

Dean answered quietly back. “I will, sometime. Not right now.”

Cas nodded. Then Dean asked, “Have you had any long term relationships?”

Cas laughed. “Nope, not me. I’ve been a love em and leave em kind of guy my entire life. Ny longest relationship lasted a weekend.”

Dean just said, “Oh.” in a tiny voice.

Cas kissed his head again. “Until now. I never met anyone I wanted to be with until you. I’d kind of like to see where this is headed.”

Dean relaxed again and said, “Okay!” He was scared when Cas had said he never spent longer than a weekend with anyone. Dean definitely wanted more than a weekend with Cas.

Cas nuzzled against Dean’s neck and kissed his ear. 

“So, you like calling me Daddy?”

Dean’s relaxed demeanor changed immediately. “Uh,,, I,,, um…”

Cas chuckled. “It’s okay, baby, I like it. I want to be your Daddy.”

Dean sighed. “It’s um… something I did with my partner. He loved being Daddy and I guess I just… kind of got into it.”

Cas whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “You my baby boy, Princess? You do whatever your Daddy wants you to?”

Dean got goosebumps. He nodded and whispered back, “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be good.”

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean all over his face. “Well, right now, Daddy wants breakfast.”

With a slap on Dean’s ass, Cas sat up on the edge of the bed.

Dean looked at Cas’ ass when he got up. He loved the view. He got up too, went to the bathroom to clean up, pulled on boxers and walked to the kitchen to see what there was to eat besides what he had brought last night.

Cas watched him. “This is just one more thing I hate about this cast. I’m a great cook, and I can’t cook for you.”

Dean turned and smiled at him. “You can cook for me when you get it off. In the meantime, I’m fixing breakfast.”

They had just finished breakfast when Dean’s phone rang. He found it, saw who was calling and answered it.

“Hey kid, what’s up?”

He got a look on his face somewhere between worried and angry. 

“Hang on. Go to your room and lock the door. I’m coming.” He threw down the phone and headed for the bedroom, with Cas on his heels.

“Dean, what’s the matter?’

“It’s my crazy ex. She’s at my place with Ben and Ben says she’s tearing the place up. He’s scared.”

“I’m coming with you, Dean. Maybe I can help.”

Dean just nodded and they hurriedly dressed.

 

When they got to Dean’s place, the front door was open and some neighbors were standing outside, listening to a woman scream. Dean and Cas went inside. Dean said, “It’s the last door on the right. Make sure my kid’s okay.” Cas nodded and headed to the room. When he got there, he knocked.

“Ben, I’m a friend of your Dad’s. He’s here. Can you let me in?”

The door lock clicked and the door opened. Cas looked into the face of a kid who was the spitting image of his father, but who’s eyes were big with fear.

“Hey Ben. I’m just going to stay with you while your Dad helps your Mom.”

The sound of a woman screaming was echoing around the room as Cas shut the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean looked around. His big screen TV lay on the floor, smashed. His stereo was in pieces and the speakers were broken. Every picture had been smashed on the floor. His couch had been ripped open and the stuffing was all over the place. He heard Lisa in the kitchen, screaming and the sound of dishes breaking.

Dean walked towards the kitchen, his hands balled into fists. He saw Lisa, grabbing every plate he owned and smashing them on the floor. There were pieces of glass and broken china everywhere. But what got Dean’s attention was what was on the table.

It was all of his memories of Benny, torn into pieces.  Not only torn, but some liquid, which Dean could smell was whisky, was poured over the pieces.

He whirled on Lisa and grabbed her by the arms. “What have you done? What the fuck did you do?”

Lisa laughed hysterically. “Oh I found your little love box to Benny. I did what I should have done a long time ago. I hate you, you fag! I hate you!”

Dean slapped her and she just took it. She wrenched her arms away from Dean and started hitting him in the chest.

 

Cas and Ben sat in Ben’s room, listening. Ben said, “I called the cops. I didn’t know what else to do. I was scared.”

Cas nodded. “It was the right thing to do, Ben. I think I hear them now.”

The sounds of sirens filled the room. They heard voices yelling, “Stop right there. Put your arms in the air!”

 

Dean heard the sirens and was glad to have back up. He just let Lisa hit him as the cops rushed in. The got Lisa off him and put her in handcuffs. He recognized every one of them.

Cas and Ben came out of the bedroom. Ben looked at his Dad and then his Mom. He ran to Dean and put his arms around his waist, and Dean hugged his son tightly. But his eyes were on the ruined photographs. Cas just stood back.

The cops said they were going to take Lisa for a psych exam and left with her. Ben sat down at the table and looked at the mess. Dean just stood there.

Cas walked up to Dean. “Dean. there’s nothing to be done. Let’s just grab some things and go back to my place. Ben too. We can figure all of this out tomorrow.” He put a hand on Dean’s arm.

Dean turned to him with tears threatening to leak out of his eyes, and nodded. He looked at his son, and said, “Let’s go pack up some clothes. We’re going to stay with Cas tonight.”

When they had clothes packed and some other essentials, they walked to Dean’s car. When Ben got in he asked Cas what happened to his arm. Cas looked at his cast and laughed.

“I got attacked by some bad guys. Your dad saved me.”

Ben looked from Cas to his Dad and nodded.

When they got to Cas’ place, Cas took the bags into the bedroom. He came out and asked Ben if he was hungry. Ben nodded and Cas got out some of the stuff Dean had bought last night and let him pick through it, Then he told Ben that he’d have to sleep on the couch, but that he could use Cas’ laptop any time he wanted and that there was a playstation as well. Ben smiled at him and said thanks.

“Your Dad and I are going to talk in the bedroom. You need anything before we go?”

Ben shook his head, his mouth full of food.

Dean said, “If you need anything, just knock on the door, okay kiddo?”

Dean and Cas walked into the bedroom and Dean shut the door behind him.They walked to the bed and sat down.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s thigh. “I’m sorry. Dean.”

Dean hung his head. “Yeah, me too. I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry I ever met her, except for Ben. And I’m sorry I lost my memories.”

Cas touched his face. “You didn’t lose your memories, you just lost some photos. Your memories of him will always be with you.”

Dean nodded. A single tear ran down his cheek. “I’m so lucky to have met you, Cas.”

Cas smiled and wiped away the tear with his thumb. “I think I’m the lucky one, Dean.”

Dean could feel his need coming on him. He got up and said, “Gotta take a piss.”

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. He dug out two pills and took them with a drink from the faucet. Then he dried his hands and flushed the toilet.

He looked at Ben, who was lost in something on Cas’ laptop. Dean hoped it wasn’t gay porn. He went back into the bedroom and sat down next to Cas. Cas put his arms around him and just held on.

After a bit, Cas told him to lay down for awhile. “You look beat. I’ll go out and keep Ben company and call you when dinner's ready.”

Dean smiled at him. “That sounds great right about now. Thanks, Cas. For everything.”

Cas just grinned and said, “That’s what Daddy’s do.”

Dean was asleep in minutes. Cas went out and asked Ben what he was doing. Turned out he was watching a movie on Netflix so Cas joined him. 

When it was over, he asked Ben if he wanted to help make dinner. When Ben said, “Sure!” Cas handed him the phone. At Ben’s confused look, Cas laughed. 

“There isn’t actually anything to eat here. We need to go grocery shopping, so you are going to call for pizza.” Cas showed him the number programmed into his phone and told him to get whatever he wanted, plus a large for Cas and Dean. 

A few minutes before the pizza was scheduled to be delivered, Cas went into the bedroom. He stood, looking at Dean asleep. He smiled and then sat down next to him.

“Dean?” He kissed Dean’s face.”Dean?” After a moment, Dean opened his eyes.

“Hey there, beautiful. You were really asleep.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I guess I was. And hey yourself.”

Cas kissed him tenderly. “Dinner’s gonna be here anytime now. It’s pizza.”

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Sounds good.”

They went out and watched a movie while they ate pizza and laughed. Ben ended up snorting coke out of his nose, which made them all laugh harder. When the movie was over, Cas went and got bedding and helped Ben make up the couch. Dean told him not to stay up too late on Cas’ computer. 

Dean and Cas went into the bedroom, after again telling Ben if he needed anything, to knock.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They took off their clothes and got into the bed. Cas whispered to Dean that they needed to be quiet, at least until Ben was asleep.

“I have no idea how soundproof these walls are.”

Cas kissed Dean tenderly, but it soon became messy and hot. He sucked on Dean’s bottom lip and bit it lightly. Dean was struggling not to moan and Cas smiled at him.

“‘Such a good boy. You need Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Dean nodded frantically. 

Cas chuckled. “Are you my good boy?’

Again a nod from Dean. Cas kissed him and then worked his mouth down Dean’s throat to his nipple. He bit it and got a grunt out of Dean, then he sucked on it greedily. Dean was making low sounds in his throat. Both of their cocks were hard as bricks and Dean rubbed his against Cas’ thigh. 

“So needy. You just want Daddy to fuck you hard, don’t you?”

“Yes, please Daddy.” whispered in Cas’ ear.

Cas reached for the lube and handed it to Dean. “Lube up Daddy’s hand.” Dean did.

Cas moved down and Dean spread his legs as wide as he could. Cas pushed against Dean’s thigh with his wrist and Dean lifted his legs.

Cas looked and smiled. “Such a tight little hole for Daddy. Daddy’s gonna make that thing gape bigger than it ever has before.” He shoved two fingers into Dean. 

Dean gasped, but relaxed his hole and sighed.

Cas worked Dean open, then pulled his fingers out. Dean made a small sound, missing the feeling. Cas moved up until he was close to Dean’s face.

“Pull back my foreskin, Baby.”

Dean looked at him and then at his cock. He reached out a hand and pulled back the foreskin, revealing the head. He made a sound somewhere between a moan and a gasp. Cas smiled at him. 

“That’s my good boy. lube me up.”

Dean poured lube in his hand and grabbed Cas’ cock. He ran his hand over the head and down the shaft, making sure it was well-lubed. He took a little more time than he needed to, just loving the feeling of that big cock in his hand.

Cas chuckled. “I think that’s enough, baby.”

He pulled one of Dean’s legs up onto his shoulder and pushed in. He moved up and over Dean, which brought Dean’s ass up off the bed. He pushed in all the way and just stopped. Dean whined. “Hold on baby, I just love how it feels inside you.”

Cas pulled back and thrust in hard, groaning. 

He established a rhythm that was hard and fast, and had Dean struggling not to yell. He pushed back as much as he could against every thrust Cas gave him.

Finally Dean couldn’t hold back anymore, he groaned and came hard. His hold clenched and loosened and clenched harder on Cas’ cock. 

“Fuck. Baby boy…” Cas came hard inside Dean. He thrust through his orgasm and then just fell forward, half on Dean and half on the bed.

After they had their breath back, Cas got at shirt from the floor and cleaned Dean off. Then he pulled Dean to him and they lay in the dark. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, never having said another word to each other. Really, there wasn’t anything to say.

 

When they woke up in the morning, they could hear Ben moving around. Dean sighed as Cas kissed him good morning.

“I guess I’m going to have to get used to having him around all the time. I mean not that I mind, but it is sort of hard to fuck anytime we want.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again.”We’ll figure it out.”

They got up and dressed. Walking to the kitchen, Dean’s phone rang. When he answered idt, he just listened, then said, “Okay, thanks for letting me know.”

He turned to Cas and motioned him into the kitchen, while Ben was busy on the computer in the living room.

“That was my sergeant. Lisa is on a seventy-two hour hold, but she attacked two orderlies and a doctor. She’ll be going straight to jail when she gets out. She injured one of the orderlies pretty bad.”

Cas nodded and put a hand on Dean’s face. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m not. But I guess after I call my insurance company, I need to call my lawyer. I need full custody of Ben.”

They all went out for breakfast, and then grocery shopping. Ben pushed the cart, while Dean and Cas grabbed things and threw them in. Ben asked for ice cream and they got three gallons.

Laughing and joking, they had a good time. When they got home, they all helped carry bags and put stuff away. Ben went to play a game on the game system, Dean and Cas sat at the table.

“He’s got to go back to school tomorrow. He seems to be doing okay, but I’ve got to tell him about his mom.” Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Cas touched his hand with his own. “It’ll all work out, Dean. I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “I know, and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

They spent the day playing games with Ben. When dinner time rolled around, they all cooked together. Cas needed help with his arm in a cast, and Dean and Ben kidded him about being pathetic. Cas laughed and stuck his tongue out at both of them. Ben laughed too, but Dean got a look of pure lust on his face.

After dinner, Cas let Ben pick out a movie to watch, and then Dean said it was Ben’s bedtime. “Got school tomorrow, buddy.”

Ben was tucked in on the couch, and Cas and Dean went to bed. 

“I want to taste you. Can I taste you Daddy?” Cas smiled. “Of course you can.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ erect cock and just looked at it for a moment. Then he stuck his tongue inside the foreskin and tasted the pearls of precum inside. Cas quietly moaned. Dean swirled his tongue around inside it, then pulled it back to reveal the head. He licked across the slit, tasting the bitter precum that was all Cas. Then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked down.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s head, not pushing just holding it. Dean sucked down as far as he could, but even when the head hit his throat he didn’t have it all. He grabbed the base and squeezed as he pulled his lips back up to the head.

Cas groaned quietly. Dean began to bob his head up and down the shaft, while chasing his lips with the hand that held Cas’ cock tightly. He loved the taste of Cas, the musky smell of him. He loved the feeling of Cas hard in his mouth. He kept it up until Cas whispered, “Baby boy, Daddy’s gonna cum…”

Dean swallowed every drop Cas gave him and sucked lightly for more before Cas got too sensitive and he had to stop.

“Fuck, you really know how to make your Daddy nuts, baby.”

Dean just moved up and held on to Cas as if it would save his life.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean drove Ben to school while Cas cleaned up and did a load of wash. When Dean got back, he called his insurance company to begin the process of putting in a claim. When he hung up, he sighed. Cas looked at him. “Problems?”

Dean shook his head, “Not really, I just have to meet the insurance adjuster at my place in two hours so he can assess the damage. Not looking forward to it.”

“I’ll go with you. It’ll be okay.”

Dean nodded and looked grateful.

Next, Dean called and made an appointment with his lawyer to talk about custody of Ben.

 

When the got to Dean’s the adjuster was waiting for them. Dean unlocked the door and they all went inside. It looked more like a tornado had hit it than just one woman’s wrath. The adjuster walked around taking photographs while Dean walked into the kitchen and looked at the ruined pictures on the table.

Cas really felt bad for Dean. He looked heartbroken as he surveyed the ruined pictures. 

“It’s all I had left of him.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “No, it’s not. You still have your memories and no one can take those.” Dean nodded.

“I still hope you’ll tell me about him.”

Dean sighed. “I will later, I promise.” He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and while he was there, he popped two pills. When he came out, Cas was sitting in the living room, so he ducked into the kitchen and got the rest of the bottles and put them in a bag. He went to his room and got some more clothes to cover the bottles, then went out and joined Cas.

The adjuster was finally done. He told Dean they’d call in a couple of days. Dean walked out with Cas. He stopped and turned around, looking at the door.

“I think we need to find a new place to live. I kinda don’t want to live here any more.”

When they got back to Cas’, Dean hid the pill bottles where he was sure they couldn’t be found, in some of his clothes. Then he walked back out to Cas, who was fixing them some lunch. Dean walked up behind Cas and put his arms around him. He slid his hands into Cas’ pants and brushed over his cock.

Cas chuckled. “Is this your way of telling me something?”

Dean smiled and kissed the back of Cas’ neck. “Maybe…”

Cas turned in Dean’s arms and kissed him on the lips. “Okay, baby, just let me put these sandwiches into baggies so they don‘t get hard.”

Dean smiled and went to the bedroom to get naked.

 

It was about time to leave to pick up Ben from school. Dean stretched and wiggled, which made Cas laugh. “Do that again and Ben will have to find another way home.”

Dean got dressed and went to pick up Ben. When he got there, he saw Ben and another kid. They were standing very close together, whispering. Dean honked and Ben turned and waved at him. He grabbed the other boy by the hand and drug him to Dean’s car.

“Hey Dad, this is Mike, uh Michael. He’s my best friend.”

Dean smiled at the kid. “Hey it’s good to meet you.”

Mike just blushed and stammered, “Uh… um… you too.”

When Ben was in the car, Dean asked him about his friend. “So, you two known each other very long?”

Ben grinned from ear to ear. “All this year. He’s awesome.”

Dean got a funny feeling about how emotional Ben’s voice was, but he just chalked it up to Ben’s age.

When they got home, Ben sat at the table doing his homework and Dean slipped into the bathroom for a couple of pills.

 

Two days later, Dean had his appointment with the lawyer. He wanted Cas with him and so, of course, Cas went. They were ushered into the office of a guy who looked like he’d just stepped out of a GQ ad. He stood up and shook hands with Dean. 

“Cas, uh, Cas Novak, this is Mick. Mick Davies. Mick, Cas.” 

Mick shook hands with Cas and then they all sat down.

“So,” Mick began, “Why don’t you tell me what happened.”

Dean described the night that his wife had trashed his place and got arrested. Mick took some notes. Then he looked at Cas.

“So, you were there?”

Cas nodded. “I was with Ben.”

Mick asked Cas about Ben’s behavior during the situation and Cas told him his observations. Mainly that Ben was terrified.

Mick looked from Cas to Dean. “So, you two are… friends?’

“We’re together, Mick.” Dean looked serious.

“Ah, I see. Okay then, I’ll start filing papers and see if we can’t get you full custody.”

They all shook hands again and then Dean and Cas went out to Dean’s car.

Dean leaned his head back against the headrest and shut his eyes. “Fuck. I hate this.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s thigh. “I know, but it’s going to be fine.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and kissed it. “Thank you, for everything, Cas.”

Just then, Dean’s phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Yes, I’m Ben Winchester’s father. What is this all about?”

He listened for a couple of minutes and then said, “Fine, I’m coming.”

Cas looked at him. “Something wrong with Ben?”

Dean looked strange. “Well, yes and no. Ben got caught with his cock in his best friend's’ mouth in a utility closet. I don’t know whether to laugh or hit something.”

When they were ushered into the Principal’s office, there was already another couple sitting there. Dean and Cas sat down in the other two chairs.

“So,” the Principal began, “as you already know, Ben and Mike were caught engaging in oral sex. We really have no other choice than to suspend both students for a week.”

The other man, clearly Mike’s father, said, “My son is no fag! His (and here he pointed at Dean) son must have coerced him or threatened him. I’ll beat some sense into my kid…”

“Just hold up a second there. First of all, I strongly object to the term ‘fag’. Second, you don’t get to hit any kid. That’s child abuse. I should know, I’m a police officer.”

The man glared at him. “What I do to discipline my son in my home is my business!”

Dean smiled coldly at him. “No, Mr. Davis, it isn’t. I’m going to write a report about this. And I think I’m going to take Mike home with us.”

The guy jumped up. “You can’t do that!”

Dean stood up and Cas did too. “Mike is sixteen. Old enough here in Kansas to emancipate. I can take him and there really isn’t anything you can do.” 

They walked out and over to where Ben and Mike were sitting.

“Mike, does your Dad hit you a lot?” Mike nodded.

“Well, all that is stopping now. Come on, you’re coming with us.”

The four of them walked to the car.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When they got home, Dean told them to watch a movie or play a game, he needed to talk to Cas. He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to the room.

“We’ve got too many people here, Cas. I’m sorry. I guess I need to start looking for a place right away.”

Cas patted the bed next to him and Dean sat down. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a place quickly. And one of the boys can sleep on the floor until we do.”

Dean groaned. “I’m not sure they won’t sleep on the couch together, given what they got busted for.”

Cas laughed. “How old were you when you had your first sexual experience, Dean?’

Dean looked down at his feet. “Uh, fourteen.” 

“I was twelve. I think most sixteen year old’s are having sex. We can’t stop them even if we tried.”

Cas dug out an old air mattress when it was time for the boys to go to bed. He put bedding on it and Mike laid down. When they were both settled, Dean and Cas retired to the bedroom.

“Fuck what a day. I feel like I got hit by a truck,” Dean yawned.

“Yeah, I think we’re both beat. Let’s go to sleep.”

They cuddled up and did just that.

Neither of them had any idea how long they’d been asleep when Ben was knocking on the door.

“Dad? Dad!” Ben sounded panicked.

Dean jumped up and pulled on boxers, then opened the door.

“What’s the matter?”

Ben looked like he was about to faint. “It’s Mike. He’s bleeding.”

Cas pulled on boxers and they both went to the living room. Mike looked panicked as well.

“Where are you bleeding? What happened?” Dean couldn’t see anything wrong.

Mike looked down. He whispered, “In my butt.”

Cas looked at Dean, Dean looked at Ben and Ben blushed red. Cas told Dean to take Ben to the bathroom and see how badly he was bleeding. Dean did, and Cas sat down on the couch next to    
Ben.

“You two had sex.” It was a statement, not a question. Ben nodded.

“Did you use lube? Did you prep him?”

Cas could tell from the expression on Ben’s face he didn’t have a clue what Cas was talking about.

“Okay, Ben. We’re gonna have a little talk about gay sex 101.”

 

In the bathroom, Dean checked Mike. He wasn’t really bleeding as badly as it had seemed to the boys. He put Mike in the shower, and sat on the toilet lid.

“So, first time, huh?”

Mike said yeah from behind the curtain.

“He didn’t prep you, did he.”

“I don’t know what that means, Sir.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, kid, I’m gonna tell you what needs to happen when you want to let someone stick their diok in your ass.”

 

An hour later, the boys were settled down again and Dean and Cas got back in bed. Ben had apologized profusely to Mike and Mike had told him it was okay and all seemed to be fine.

“Lord. I had to have a long talk with Ben about how to have sex safely.” Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean laughed. “And I had a talk with Mike about what needs to happen before he lets anyone shove their dick in him.”

“It isn‘t easy being a parent, I guess.”

“NO, it isn’t,” Dean smiled at him. “And it looks like you are getting crash course. I hope you’re not regretting letting me into your life yet.”

Cas kissed him. “Of course not.”

Dean grinned. “I guess that apple didn’t fall from the tree!”

Cas pushed his face away. “Yeah, it seems like.”

 

Dean drove the boys to school in the morning. He stopped by the courthouse and got the forms for Mike to emancipate. When he got back, Cas was in the kitchen and he walked up behind him and kissed his neck. 

Cas turned and kissed him. Dean sighed.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I have to go back to work the day after tomorrow. I need to arrange a way to get the boys home from school and still have to find us a place to live.”

Cas pulled him by his hand to the couch. “I can help. I’m not crippled. I may not have a car, but I can pick them up in a taxi every day. And help look for a new place.”

Dean shook his head. That would cost a fortune and take forever. I have a better idea. Come on.”

Dean stood up and guided Cas out the door and to his car. They got in, Cas looking puzzled. Dean just waved his hand and took off.

He pulled into a used car lot. Cas just stared. “I can’t afford a car.”

Dean smiled. “Nope, but I can, Come on.”

And older guy wearing a beat up baseball cap came out and hugged Dean. “Hey boy, ain’t seen you in awhile. And who’s this?” He regarded Cas closely.

“Hey ya, Bobby. This is Cas. we’re together.”

Bobby wiped his hand on a rag pulled from his back pocket, and then held it out to Cas. Cas shook it.

“Anyone who is with Dean is okay in my book. So, what ya need?”

“Cas needs something reliable to haul around two teen boys. So what you got for us?”

“Got just the thing.” Bobby walked around to the back of the lot, with Dean and Cas following. He walked to a white mini-van. “This is the one. She runs like a top and I just overhauled her. She’s just the thing.”

Dean looked the van over. “What do you think, Cas?”

Cas looked lost. “I have no idea what’s happening. Is this for me?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah it’s for you. Get in and see what you think.”

Cas got in. It was immaculate and comfy. That was all he knew. He got out again and looked at Dean.

Dean laughed again and asked Bobby how much it was. When Cas heard the price, he gasped. “Dean, that’s too much! You can’t spend that kind of money on me!”

Dean turned and looked at him seriously. “Babe, You’re going to be driving my kid around. I need to know that the car you’re in is safe and reliable. Now, stop giving me grief about this.”

Cas just nodded. Dean asked Bobby if he’d take a check and Bobby just slapped him on the arm and told him not to ask stupid questions.

Half an hour later, Cas was driving the van home, with Dean following.

  
When they got home, Cas asked Dean where he got that kind of money. Dean looked sort of sad.

“From Benny. He left me his pension and he had a nice life insurance policy.”

Cas nodded. “I think it’s time you told me about Benny.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and Cas went to the kitchen and sat down with a cup of coffee. Dean sighed and took a deep breath. “We were in the same academy, and then assigned as partners. It took us about six months to come to terms with it, but we were really attracted to one another. He made the first move and it was just love at first kiss. We moved in together, but that wasn’t such a big deal because lots of cops lived together to save money. We were together for over 4 years, and happy. He was it for me, you know?”

Dean stopped and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He sighed and took a deep breath. 

“We were looking forward to maybe getting married someday. You know, when things got better. But then, there was a shooting. We responded. Long story short, Benny got shot in the head and died right next to me. I got shot right next to the heart and they didn’t think I’d make it either. Woke up a few days later with this,” and here he pointed at the place where his scar was, “and my kid crying over me. And Benny dead.” 

He sobbed, but got control right away. Cas reached out a hand but Dean just let it rest on his thigh.

“So, I was pretty much dead too. Just a ghost walking around. I got put on desk duty for a while, but then got back out on the street. Got sent to therapy for a lost partner for awhile too. But I really was just a ghost, until the day I met you.”

Dean looked over at Cas with his eyes brimming full of unshed tears. But he smiled. He smiled warmly at Cas. “You, you woke me up inside again. I knew from the moment I walked into that hospital room, you were just mine. And all it took was doing some cleaning and bringing you daisies.” Dean chuckled.

Cas smiled. “I’d like to think it took a little more than washing dishes and bringing me flowers to win me over, but yeah, that’s about the way I felt when you walked in the room. I just thought, ‘I gotta have this one.’”

They kissed then. Cas held Dean tight to his chest and ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck. He could feel Dean relaxing against his chest.

They worked out a schedule that included Dean getting off to work in the mornings with coffee and breakfast in him, Cas getting the boys up and taking them to school. Cas doing housework and laundry and shopping, picking the boys up from school again, making sure they did their homework first, fixing dinner and Dean getting home from work. It was cramped but Cas continued to look for a bigger place for them.

Then Cas found Dean’s stash of pills stuffed into the bottom of his clothes bag. Cas pulled bottle after bottle of pills out, He sat on the bed and just looked at them all, spread around him like fallen leaves. He knew that Dean had acted high sometimes, but never out of control. He was completely blown away that Dean had been able to hide this from him, that he never suspected a thing. 

When Dean got home from work, Cas was sitting on the couch. The boys were not home, obviously. Cas told him that he’d sent them to see a movie and they had dinner money with them. Dean was happy, he thought it meant a quiet evening together. But then, he saw the pill bottles sitting on the coffee table. He frowned and just sat down next to Cas.

”So….” Dean trailed off. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“So!” Cas said to him. “Tell me.”

Dean sighed and looked at his hands. “When I got shot, there was a lot of pain. It was equally emotional, I admit, and physical. They released me on pain meds and I just got dependant on them. They were the only things that helped. I was alone, I was depressed, I was suicidal. They helped. I’ve got no other excuse.”

Cas put his hand on Dean’s thigh. “I’m pretty sure I get that. But two years? That’s a long time to need help that you could have gotten in therapy or even with me.”

Dean looked at Cas. “I know. I may have neglected to mention, I’m a coward.”

Cas looked sharply up at Dean. “No, you are not! You’re one of the bravest men I know. Really. You’ve been through shit that would have brought any man to his knees, and you’re still standing. You’re taking care of two teen boys and me. I’m amazingly proud of you. But you have to quit the pills.”

Dean nodded and looked back down at his hands again. “I know,” he said quietly. “I will, but only with your help. Please, don’t quit me Cas.”

Cas just gawked at him. “Quit you? I could never quit you, baby. I’m in this forever with you. Don’t even think about that. I’d never quit you.”

That is what got a sob out of Dean. He began to cry and he grabbed Cas’ shirt and sobbed into it. He got control quickly. “I was so afraid that when you found out you’d be so disgusted with me, you’d leave. Thank you. Thank you for loving me, Cas.”

“I do love you, Dean. You’re it for me. Now, come on. We need to take some advantage of the boys being out.” He dragged Dean to the bedroom and they both got naked,

“On your hands and knees, baby. Daddy wants to take you from behind tonight.” Dean scrambled to get on his knees and he put his head into a pillow, which made his ass sick out that much more.

Cas chuckled. “Always so ready to be fucked. You are my little cock slut, aren’t you?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I love your cock, Daddy.”

Cas lubed up his fingers and played around Dean’s tight hole until Dean was whining. “Please, Daddy, need something in me. Please…”

Cas slapped his ass. “Be patient, baby boy, you’ll get my cock soon, as long as you behave.” Dean quieted immediately. He knew that Cas meant what he said.

Cas played with Dean’s hole for a long time. Dean was enjoying it what he really wanted was Cas’ cock. Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out and pushed the head of his cock into Dean. Dean groaned and threw his head back. Cas grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and spread Dean open to get as far into him as possible. He fucked Dean, first leisurely, but then harder and harder until Dean was gasping and just trying to hang on. When he came he saw stars and shot string after string of cum onto the bed. It was amazing.

Cas rammed into him harder than before and held there. He filled Dean with warm cum and just left his cock inside him until it was just too soft to stay. They fell into the bed spooning and were asleep within minutes. That’s how the boys found them when they got home later, and shut the door for them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Cas made Dean give him every pill and pill bottle he had.

“So, how many of these are you taking a day? And be honest.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh six, sometimes eight. Never more than eight.”

Cas looked at the milligrams and they were high. He didn’t even want to know where Dean was getting them from. 

“Okay, I’m in charge of them now. We need to wean you off them, but it’s gonna take a while. I need you to promise me that you’ll come to me when you need some. You will not go out and get more. Can you do that?”

Dean shook his head yes. “I promise, Cas. I swear. Thank you, for helping me.”

Cas pulled Dean to him and kissed him.

“We’re in this together baby.”

Cas put Dean on a schedule. He also needed to find someone who could get him pills in lower dosages. He called Gabriel, his friend from the bookstore.

“Hey ya Cassie! Long time no see there. What can I do you for?’

Cas explained what he needed. Gabe laughed. 

“You came to the right guy, Cassie. I’ll get you what you need. Come by, oh say day after tomorrow. And bring cash. Lots of cash.”

Cas sent Dean off to work, after taking two pills, with two more. Then he went out after taking the boys to school and bought a lot of lube. The cashier looked at him and winked, and he smiled back, He put a bottle on the table next to the couch. 

When Dean got home that day, he seemed happy. Cas let him change out of his uniform. The boys were playing video games so Cas waited for Dean at the kitchen table. When Dean came in, he very proudly put the two pills Cas had sent with him on the table.

“I wanted to take them, but I didn’t.”

Cas stood up and pulled Dean closer. “I’m very proud of you baby.”

Then Dean sat down and said, “And, I’ve got news.”

Cas sat down. Dean grinned at him and said, “I’ve got us a place to live.”

Dean explained that he and his partner had busted a couple of guys that day who were going to be spending a long time in prison. When he’d looked around the condo where they were living, it had been perfect. So before he left, he talked to the owner. It was all arranged and they could move in right away.

“It’s closer to Ben’s school too!”

Cas was thrilled. He really hated being packed in so close and the fact that the boys didn’t have a room of their own and any privacy. “Guess we better start packing then.”

Dean took Cas and the boys to see the house after work the next day. It really was perfect. There were three bedrooms, and Dean told them that the third bedroom would make a great man cave. The boys were especially excited about that. They walked around the room that would be their bedroom and laughed, elbowing each other in the ribs.

Mike had filled out the emancipation papers, and was scheduled to go to court on them in a couple of weeks. Everything seemed to be working out.

The next day, after he took the boys to school, Cas drove to the bookstore. He walked in and Gabe was behind the counter, sucking on a lollypop. He grinned when he saw Cas, and came around the counter and gave him a big hug.

“How’s it hanging, Cassie?”

Cas smiled. “To the left, as usual. And stop calling me Cassie!”

Gabe just giggled. He asked how things were going and Cas told him about Dean, and the boys. Gabe nodded. “Sounds like you got yourself a real catch there. So when do you get that cast off?”

Cas sighed. “Not for a couple more weeks, I hate this thing.”

Gabe clucked sympathetically. Then he went back behind the counter and came up with a bag.

“Here’s your stash. It’s gonna cost you though.”

Cas thanked him and pulled out a wad of cash. He grabbed the bag and looked inside. Then he thanked Gabe and left. He’d already decided not to tell Dean he was going down in milligrams for a while. He looked at them carefully, and they all looked the same as the ones Dean was currently taking, with just a little variance. Cas hoped Dean wouldn’t notice. He took the bag and hid it behind the laundry detergent. It wasn’t like anyone else did laundry in this place.

 

Dean heard back from the insurance company and they offered him a generous settlement. He put it in the bank, to replace the things that Lisa had broken. They all packed and made arrangements for Cas’ things to be either donated or taken to the new place. It was a hassle, but they got it done.

The first night in the new place, everyone was tired and dirty. They ordered pizza to be delivered and sat in the living room to eat it. Dean told Ben he got first crack at the shower. Ben got up and went to find clothes to put on and a towel. “When you find the towels, get enough out for everyone!” Dean yelled at him. Ben put up an thumb.

Cas picked up the pizza box and carried it to the kitchen, with Dean right behind him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. “What do you say to us sharing a shower? I mean, water conservation is a real thing.”

Cas chuckled. “I’d say yes.” 

Ben got out and then Mike took a shower. Cas and Dean spent time putting things away in their bedroom. Ben stuck his head in and asked if he could speak to Cas for a moment, alone. Cas and Dean exchanged looks and Cas said “Sure.”

In the living room, Ben looked embarrassed. He spoke very quietly. “Uh, Cas… I can’t find the lube. Do you know where it is?”

Cas laughed. “Not really, but I always keep a spare around. Hang on.” He went back in the bedroom and opened a drawer. Dean looked at his questioningly. Cas just held up the lube bottle, to which Dean rolled his eyes.

Ben thanked Cas when he handed Ben the lube. Cas smiled and went back into the bedroom.

Dean pulled Cas close and whispered in his ear, “It doesn’t make sense to shower  _ before _ we get all sticky, does it?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s ear. “Nope, not a bit.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks were busy. They needed to get all their things put away, Dean and Cas bought new electronics for the man cave, and Cas finally got his cast off. He stared at his shriveled wrist with a frown, but the doctor assured him it would be back to normal in a couple of days.

Cas stepped Dean’s pills down gradually and things seemed to be going well enough until he stepped down to the next lower milligram. Dean came home from work one day looking sweaty and shaky.

“Cas, are you giving me a lower dose?”

Cas sighed. “Well, yeah. You need to step down gradually and I know you can do this. Just give it time, will you?”

Dean wiped his sweaty forehead. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who feels like bugs are crawling under your skin.” He went to take a shower and even that didn’t help. He yelled at the boys and grumbled all through dinner. Finally, Cas had enough. Cas told the boys to go to their room. He grabbed Dean by the wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. Dean frowned by didn’t say anything.

“Strip, Princess. Now,”

Dean knew better than to balk so he got naked. What he wasn’t expecting was for Cas to sit across the bed with his back against the headboard and pat his knees. “Get over my knees.”

Dean hesitated. 

“What? You gonna spank me?”

Cass smiled. “That is exactly what I’m going to do. You have been bad, and you deserve to be punished. Plus, this will take your mind off it for a while. You need to get outside of yourself. Now get over here.” Cas patted his lap. Dean walked to him, and laid down across Cas’ lap.

Cas rubbed his hand over Dean’s ass cheek and then swatted it hard. Dean yelped. Cas brought his palm down hard on each cheek several more times. Dean yelped each time.

But he also got hard. Cas could feel Dean’s dick hardening and pushing up against Cas’ thigh. Dean rubbed it against Cas and moaned and was hard as well.

Cas pulled Dean’ red and hot ass cheeks apart with his hands and looked at the tight, rosy hole. He took two fingers and slapped it. Dean jumped and said, “What the hell, Cas?” Cas slapped it again. That got a loud moan out of Dean.

Cas sucked on two fingers for a minute and then pulled them out of his mouth and shoved them into Dean. Dean moaned long and throaty. “Tell me what you want, baby boy.”

“Want Daddy to fuck me.”

“You think you deserve Daddy’s fat cock in your tiny asshole after how bad you’ve been?”

Dean whined, “Please, Daddy, I’ll be good from now on. Just fuck me, please? Need your cock inside me, please.”

Cas pushed the two fingers in as deeply as they would go and fucked them in and out of Dean. Dean groaned and pushed his ass back against Cas’ fingers. Cas kept it up for a long time, until Dean was begging him to fuck him.

Lube came seemingly out of nowhere and Cas drizzled some into Dean’s hole and then spread it over his own cock. He pulled Dean up into his lap and sat Dean down on his cock. He pushed Dean down until he was sitting fully on Cas’ cock and they were facing each other. Dean groaned and moved up and down on Cas cock as best as he could. Cas took it slow for a while, but then Dean started to whine and say, “Harder, Daddy, please, fuck me harder…”

Cas grabbed Dean and pushed him back onto his back and got over him. He thrust into him hard and fast, pulling a groan out of Dean that almost sounded like pain but not quite. He fucked Dean until Dean said, “Gonna cum, Daddy… now…” and he promptly did, all over both of them. The clench down on Cas’ cock was like a vise and Cas soon followed. He pushed through his orgasm and left his cock inside Dean until it was too soft to stay. 

Then to Dean’s complete surprise, Cas pulled out and shoved a big butt plug into him.

“Jesus, Cas, fuck! Where did you even get that? I have to have that in me?”

Cas smiled. “Doesn’t matter where it came from, and yeah, you have to keep it in you all day tomorrow. You need to have something to take your mind off the pills, to focus on. I figure holding in my cum all day will help with that.

“You… you can’t be serious? I have to wear a butt plug all day, under my uniform?”

Cas smiled at him. “Yep, and you will. It will help you focus on your ass instead of your addiction.”

“Thank you, Dr. Phil… or is it Dr. Perv?”

Cas kissed Dean lightly and slapped his ass again. “Careful there, sassy, or I’ll turn you over my knee again.”

 

Dean had to admit that Cas was right. He was so focused on his asshole, he hardly had any time at all to think about the pills. It felt weird and sort of wonderful to have something inside him all the time, and he wiggled around when he sat in the car. It made him partially hard, but not hard enough for people to notice but just hard enough to be frustrating.

By the time Dean got home from work he was crazed. He rushed in, grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom. Cas laughed all the way. He palmed Dean’s cock through his pants and Dean groaned. 

“I take it you like having something in you ass all the time, baby.”

Dean moaned out, “Need Daddy in me… now!” and pulled off his pants, shirt and shoved his ass in the air in Cas’ face. 

Cas sat back and flicked the plug. Dean groaned. He grabbed it and twisted it, and Dean moaned. But when he finally yanked it out, Dean let out a cry of relief and shoved his ass higher. Cas looked at Dean’s hole, nicely opened for him. He pulled down his own pants to his knees and mounted Dean. He shoved in all the way, balls deep. Dean gasped at the sudden flash of pain but it cooled to a burn in just a few moments. And then Cas was pounding into him just like he needed. He responded pushed back against every thrust, whining and moaning for his Daddy. It was so good, and when he came it was like he got struck by lightning. His entire body spasmed and lit up. He felt like he was passing out for a moment. He could only gasp out, “I love you, Cas, so fucking much.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Time passed. Mike won his emancipation from his parents and continued to live with Cas and Dean. Lisa was sentenced to prison time for injuring a doctor, and two jail officers. This led to Dean being granted full custody of Ben.

Dean was almost off all the pills. Cas had him down to the lowest dosage and just two pills a day. Things were really looking good.

Right up until the moment that Cas answered the door to find a uniform cop on the doorstep, saying he was there to take Cas to the hospital, because Dean had been shot. 

Cas grabbed his jacket and the keys and followed the cop, who said his name was Bobby, to the car. He turned on the lights and siren and Cas felt like he was leaving his body. Disconnected, sick and scared to death, he arrived at the hospital and was taken to a room.

“This is Dean’s partner, Cas Novak. Cas, this is Dean’s doctor.” Cas didn’t even know who told him that. All he could see was Dean. laying in the bed, eyes closed and the IV in his arm.

“He’d going to be fine, Mr. Novak. The bullet missed all the vital organs, he just needs rest.”

Cas nodded and thanked the doctor. But then, Dean’s lieutenant, Crowley, came up to him.

“They did a drug screen on him. He came up dirty.”

Cas nodded. He knew, he knew the consequences of that as well. But all he cared about was Dean. Being okay, opening his eyes., smiling at him. He sat by the bed, holding Dean’s hand. Someone brought the boys and they sat on the other side of the bed.

When Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas, Cas had his head down. “Hey ya, Cas…” His voice sounded  funny to him. Cas looked up at him, jumped up and kissed him silly. 

 

 

**Two years later**

 

Dean and Cas sat in the audience waiting to hear Ben and Mike’s names called to graduate. They held hands. They jumped up and whistled and clapped when each of the kids got their diplomas. When they sat back down, to wait out the rest of the night, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. “Well, we did it. We got them through school. I honestly never thought we’d see the day.”

Cas chuckled, “Yeah, it hasn’t been easy but we did get it done.”

When the festivities were over, they met up with the boys, who handed then their diplomas to take home. They were going out all night and they took a cab to be safe. Dean and Cas walked to the car and drove home.

“It’s good to be home, husband. We need to get used to being in this house alone for the first time ever, you know? The boys are going to college in the fall… I can’t imagine having the house to ourselves after all this time.” Dean smiled at Cas.

Cas kissed him. “Do you ever regret it? Leaving Kansas, moving here? Opening the bookstore and just letting it all go?”

Dean shook his head. “Not for a second. I’ve got the most amazing husband on the planet, the sexiest husband in the universe… and two boys that grew up right. Where we are doesn’t matter, i only matters that we’re together.”

Cas kissed him again. “Come on, baby boy. Let’s go to bed.”

Dan grinned. “Yes, Daddy, lets.”

 


End file.
